


Twins in Strife

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [38]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Incest, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Safewords, Sex and Oranges, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, Strife - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the twins come home from the mall with switched identities, it starts a plan for more debauchery with the twin's target set on Bro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twins in Strife

The trip to the mall with twin shenanigans ends on a high note as Bro drunkenly comes onto Dirk dressed as Dave using all of the rough touches and heavy strokes that Dave had warned him about. Dirk isn’t even halfway undressed before Bro has slick fingers working their way in his ass. Dave, dressed as Dirk, just leans back and smirks as Dirk cries out as Bro impales him down on his lap before he is really ready. Dave feels empathy for the abrupt stretching and his dick twitches in memory.

Dirk gets respites from the sharp bouncing and heavy grip on his hips while the show plays but come the commercial, Bro is ruthless and fucks Dirk in a way that has Dave moaning even as a spectator. Dave knows that some of the curses that fall from his lips are directed at him as Dave strips down and starts jacking off to the show in front of him, subtly slipping a couple fingers into himself as well.

Dirk is breathless and flushed by the time the third episode comes around. The timing seems to be just so that Bro doesn’t go long enough to get Dirk off. It doesn’t stop Bro from pinching his nipples or grabbing at his thighs or running his gloves over Dirk’s dick in sharp tugs. Dirk lets out a wordless pleading moan as Bro grabs him again.

“Hey, Big Bad, mind if I take Davey for a spin?” Dave whispers into Bro’s ear as the next segment of the show starts up.

“Yeah, go at it. My treat.”

“Thanks, Big Bad.” Dave pulls Dirk off of Bro’s cock and bends him over the back of the futon with his knees digging into the cushions. Dirk sighs in relief even as Dave slides into him. Dave just chuckles into the side of Dirk’s neck as he picks up where Bro left off just without all of the extras that he would personally like. But he can’t complain as he tops his doppelganger dressed as the other.

After all of the build up with Bro but without the stopping to watch the colorful cartoon, Dirk is soon close to the edge. Dave picks up the small nuances and clamps a hand down over Dirk’s mouth as a moan tries to escape. He speeds up, slamming into Dirk until he feels the telltale shudder go through his brother and Dirk comes against the futon.

Belatedly Dave realizes that he should have put something down so Bro would be able to sleep not on a cum stain.

Bro rolls his head towards the twins and catches the tail end of Dirk’s orgasm.

“Aw, ya ruined my fun, Dirky.”

Dave knocks the real Dirk to the side before he can say anything. “Sorry, Bro. Maybe I can make it up to you,” Dave croons at him as he slides into Bro’s lap. Bro frowns at him, picking up that something is different than expected even through the drunken haze.

“Ya better. Still got a hard dick. And now he’s outta commission...” Bro waves a hand at Dirk.

“Don’t worry, Bro. I got you covered,” Dave tells him as he sinks down on Bro’s cock.

* * *

 

When Bro passes out at the end of the marathon, Dave and Dirk clean up and return to their normal styles unsure if Bro had it figured out even at the end.

“You know, D is always telling us to be creative in our strifes.”

“To keep Bro off balance. I remember.”

“And to that end, we kinda fight differently.”

“Yea, you fight dirty.”

“It works. Sometimes. Anyways, what if we tried this in a strife against Bro.”

“He’d be expecting our styles.”

“But on the wrong twin.”

“He won’t be drunk though.”

“He still has a hard time telling us apart. Even when we aren’t trying to fuck with him, he still calls me you sometimes.”

“I’m pretty sure that if we had a dog, he’d call us the dog’s name sometimes. Can’t tell you how many times I’ve even been called D.”

“Better than being called Roxy or Rose.”

“Nah, I’ve gotten those too.”

“It’s because you look so good in lacy ruffles like them.”

“Have you ever seen Roxy in ruffles? I mean, I know she rocks her skirts, but lace?”

“You’re right. Maybe I’ll have Bro make her a lacy ruffled dress for Christmas and see how long it takes her to set it on fire.”

“Now how is that fair? If I set one of the lacy ruffled dresses he makes me wear on fire, I’d get hog tied with a smuppet up my ass and thrown in a closet with Cal for the next week.”

“Do you want to set any of the dresses on fire?”

“No, but that’s beside the point. My point still stands. How come Roxy gets treated better than me, than us?”

“Because she is Bro’s pretty little princess baby sister.”

“I wanna be the pretty little princess baby sister,” Dave mumbles as he hides his face.

“What was that, Dave? You want to be the princess?” Dirk teases.

Dave glares at him and then tackles him onto the nearest bed, his hands grabbing and pinching Dirk’s already sore nipples as the conversation is lost in a fit of pained moans and loud thumps as they wrestle.

* * *

 

Dave and Dirk took some time to learn each other’s fighting style to the point where it would be passable in the middle of a strife. Dirk marked the calendar to hold the swapped strife the morning after D gets back in town; that night sure to be filled with welcome-home sex that would keep Bro up most of the night. It wouldn’t be as effective as a MLP beer marathon, but it couldn’t hurt.

* * *

 

It's the morning after. The twins could hear the heavy snoring of a hungover Bro. Dirk had bribed D to bring home some very nice alcohol that had resulted in a night of heavy drinking and debauchery. In fact, D had ended up in Dirk's bed when Bro somehow passed out first. After settling the eldest brother in by giving him a blowjob and tucking him in for the night and presumably the entirety of the next morning, Dirk had slipped over to Dave's bed.

But now the twins are awake and dressing up as each other. Dave complains once again about the amount of product in his hair and Dirk bitches about how the roundness and tint of his shades are going to throw him off. They exchange grins though as they mirror the other's natural look perfectly.

With only a slight flutter of nerves Dave grabs a bucket and together they stand over Bro's prone form on the futon. On the count of three, they upend the ice water.

Bro's spluttering soon turns to a roar of rage. "Imma beat both of your asses to an inch of your life. Imma-"

"Strife."

"Roof."

"Ten minutes."

They tap the katanas slung over their shoulders together and then bolt for the exit as Bro lunges over the back of the couch.

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later, Bro emerges on the roof with a heavy bang of the door and a glower that would flay their flesh from their bones if looks could kill.

Dirk and Dave don't flinch away but wait for Bro to make the first move. It's a sloppy lunge that they knock away smoothly. The two of them bait Bro into more attacks to gauge his reactions and find him perfectly hung over and worn out. They drop several of the opposite's attacks such as Dirk delivering straight thrusts and Dave going for cheap cuts at Bro's legs but despite the awkwardness that comes from unfamiliarity Bro doesn't react with anything but normal parries. He doesn't catch onto the twins subterfuge and just wishes he could close his eyes to the harsh sun and turn down the volume of their clashing swords.

His grimace turns from anger to concern as their blows come close to landing because of his impairment. He buckles down, determined not to let his brothers take advantage. He now understands why D was pushing so much alcohol on him and why they were all so eager to participate in his kinky suggestions last night. He wonders how long the brats have been planning this.

When he manages to get who he thinks is Dirk trapped against the wall, he is surprised by a smoothed hair blonde taking the cheap shot at his back. Dave doesn't usually go for those. As Bro spins around to block, he is surprised again when 'Dirk' tries for a straight swing which is definitely more Dave's style. Bro growls at them, cursing them under his breath for switching styles on him, thinking they were only borrowing the other's now.

When the real Dave is freed away from the wall and Bro focusing on pushing Dirk out into the open, the twins return to their plan and assume the style of the one they look like. Only to switch back when Dirk is cornered. Bro's confusion and frustration mounts as they don't switch again. Using their natural movements eliminates that awkwardness and gives them an edge.

Bro's eyes go wide as they work him expertly towards the air conditioning unit. His sore, tired muscles scream as he forces them to keep up with parries and attempted defense. The headache definitely doesn't help as he tries to come up with an exit but the reversal of styles from what he expects has thrown him off too far and he realizes he is doomed as his back slams into the metal. His sword is knocked away in one direction as a second katana pins his shirt to the the surface behind him. 'Dave's' sword come to rest at his throat and then the sunglasses tip down to reveal amber eyes.

The string of curses that fly out of his mouth make the twins smirk at him.

"What was that fourth rule of strifing?"

"The one D added and you agreed to?"

"Anything goes?"

"Fucking cheaters. Cheap ass whores. Worthless no good bastards. Get you and your shit eatin' grins outta my face."

"Ah ah ah, Bro. No until you say the magic words."

"Not until you tell us surrender. Unless you want to bleed."

Dave who looks like Dirk drops his sword down to Bro's crotch without any pressure yet. "But we aren't going to make it easy for you."

Gold eyes glare at them with all the rage he can muster from his headache and sore muscles as he continues to curse them and their older brother. Dave just slides the edge of the blade closer, rubbing lightly at the crease between thigh and groin.

"Be a good boy, Bro, and we'll get to have some fun with you."

"Otherwise you'll be entertaining the cute nurses down at the ER as they stitch you up."

The growl that comes from behind his clenched teeth sends shivers down their spines but they don't back off.

"I fuckin' hate the two of ya."

"No you don't."

"Come on, big bad. It could even be fun."

"Fine. I surrender." The swords promptly fall away. "Don't suppose y'all are gonna ask for ice cream as your prize."

"Nope."

"We got plans for you."

They smirk and look at each other before turning those glittering eyes on him. Bro swallows hard as he gets a bad feeling about this.

"We are going to fuck you."

"Both of us."

He knows this won't end well.

"Together."

"At the same time."

His gut clenches and his dick twitches in opposite responses to the suggestion. He knows the rules. He knows he fucking lost to their trickery. He knows he shouldn't have taken up the strife in his condition. He doesn't lose often and the twins (and D) top him even less so he's always tight and it's always a stretch and now they are suggesting, no, demanding that they fuck him together. And he is sure that they aren't implying that they would be satisfied with spit roasting him on the futon. He doesn't know if he can even take both of them, but the twins look like they are willing to try.

Without the swords threatening him now, Bro thinks about absconding away from their hungry eyes. But that wouldn't save him later. And his pride demands that he takes his punishment. But at the same time, his head throbs and his muscles shake and he feels like shit. He twitches in panic and feels the prick of tears in his eyes as they lean in together which only adds to his panic. They can't be serious about doing it here and now and he can't break down in tears over this.

Dave picks up on his torment and pulls Dirk back a little even as he reaches a hand out to place against Bro's face. "Hey, hey, not out here. This is an inside job and I think we all need some breakfast, coffee, and definitely some painkillers first. And then I am going to wash all this fucking gunk out of my hair." Bro relaxes down at his words but is struck by the oddity of having 'Dirk' offer the comforting words. "There ya go. Come on, we'll see you downstairs."

He doesn't freeze up again as they simultaneously lean in and kiss both corners of his mouth before collecting the swords and heading out. His head falls back with a thud against the metal and he wonders what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

True to their word, the smell of coffee and eggs greets him when he finally makes it downstairs again. Dave hands him a couple small pills and a mug that is just too hot to drink and scalds his mouth when he drinks it anyways. Dave pushes him towards the futon as Dirk finishes up making breakfast. Dave sits him down sitting sideways on the couch to that he can rub and massage Bro’s back while he chows down on scrambled eggs and toast. The food and coffee already seem to be helping with the queasiness and headache while Dave’s magic fingers work on his tense, tight muscles.

It’s such a comfortable Saturday morning scene when Dirk turns on some cartoons that Bro nearly forgets what is planned for him. That is until Dave leans up and starts murmuring in his ear.

“God, you are going to feel so good around our dicks. We’ve kinda wanted to do this for a while and it’s gonna be so fucking good fucking you. But it’ll be best if you want it too. You know the safe words, Bro. You are still allowed to use them. Don’t be stubborn, big bad, okay? If you can’t do it, you can’t. We want you to, but we don’t want to actually hurt you, okay big bad?”

Bro swallows down the last bite of eggs before nodding.

“Good. Tell me the safe words,” Dirk requests as he catches Dave’s conversation.

“Pineapple, bioshock, alchemist, eggplant.”

Dave makes a happy sound against his ear before nibbling lightly at his lobe. Dirk clears the plates while Bro relaxes back against Dave. Bro tilts his head back and to the side as Dave starts mouthing his jugular. Bro’s eyes don’t open even as Dirk’s weight settles into his lap and his lips join his brother’s kissing his neck. Hands trail down his front and side, slipping under his shirt to travel back up along skin in a synchronicity that would weird Bro out in other situations. The shirt comes off and their hands go back to roaming. Dirk’s mouth trails down his chest as his hands carefully come to rest at the top of his pants. Dave has to push at him to get him to raise his hips enough to slip his pants off. The twins find him only half hard out of nervousness. He tries to cover it up, slightly embarrassed that he’s not turned on by the usually hot scene.

“Hey now, none of that. You just have to trust us. We are going to take care of you.”

“Just relax and let us be the sexy beasts that we are,” Dirk tries to console but Bro just barks out a laugh.

“Y’all are dorks is what you are.”

“Sexy dorks about to ream your ass.”

Bro frowns and glares at Dirk who sticks out his tongue as Dave tries to kick his twin’s thigh from around Bro setting off a round of laughter between the three of them. Bro reaches around behind him and pulls Dave into his lap as he lays down, taking the two of them with him. They get on either side of his face and he alternates kissing one while the other finds another patch of skin to suck on. They start laughing again as they try for a three way kiss but just end up with smushed noses. Dave smiles lightly at his brothers as he feels the tension drain away from Bro.

“So, you ready to start? Will you really let us?” Dave tests the water. He feels Bro react to it, but Dirk immediately counters with,

“Remember when you fucked me with that tail plug still up my ass? God, it felt so good. I didn’t know if you’d fit against it, but once you did, it was fucking amazing.”

“And the two of you did D’s ass while I was out, thanks assholes.”

“Ya snooze ya lose, li’l man.”

“I was at a study group,” Dave pouts only to be pulled in so Bro can nip at his extended lip.

“We can always do it again for you, Dave. I’m sure D wouldn’t mind, especially if you butter him up first with a couple filthy names, right Bro?”

“If Dirk can take it and D can take it,” Bro begins. The twins pause, not even breathing as Bro declares his decision, “I gotta at least try, right? Plus they did really like it. All blissed out and shit. Eyes glazed over and muscles not workin’ right.”

“Exactly. We wanna do that for you too.”

“Nah uh. Y’all bein’ selfish ‘bout it. Ya want my ass, ya wanna rub your dicks together in my ass, and I’m just along for the ride. I know how this goes.”

“It’s still going to be good for you.”

“Yeah, I know, I know. Shit, why are we still talkin’ ‘bout it? And why the hell are y’all still dressed?” Bro tosses Dave off of him and Dirk retreats laughing before he can do the same to him. They quickly strip out of their clothes, finally looking a bit more like themselves as Dave brushes his hair to get rid of the gel.

Dave grabs the lube and tosses it to Dirk before returning to straddle Bro’s hips. He leans over to kiss him and rub their cocks together. Bro only jumps slightly as Dirk touches him with gentle slick fingers while he is distracted. He laughs into the kiss when he catches the familiar scent of orange.

Dave keeps him lightly pinned as Dirk works his fingers in. Of course Bro is tight so he has to keep it slow and careful. He waits for the familiar feeling of his body relaxing before he adds a second finger in. He doesn’t skimp on the lube to make him slick and soft. He gets to three fingers while Dave rubs against him, making lewd kissing noises wherever his lips land across Bro’s face, neck, and shoulders. Bro’s hips jolt upwards as Dirk’s fingers brush against his prostate. Dirk of course then hones in on that spot as Dave tries to keep Bro down against the futon.

“Goddamnit! Just fuck me already,” Bro whines followed up by a hiss as Dirk slips a fourth finger in.

“Patience, Bro. You are always tighter than a nun when we start. We want to make you feel good.”

“If ya wanna make me feel good, get your damn dick in my ass.”

Dave shuts him up with another kiss, biting at his lips as Drik finally complies. He slips his fingers out, greases up his dick, and settles into place. He does slide in nice and easy, resting only briefly as he bottoms out before starting up a comfortable pace. Dave continues to kiss and rock against Bro. One of Dirk’s hands is tight against Bro’s hip and the other glides down the gentle slope of Dave’s back. Bro’s hands are on Dave’s ass, massaging the firm, supple flesh as he starts to rock back against Dirk. He gets an idea in his head and one of his hands slips around to Dave’s cock which is rubbing against his abdomen and starts stroking it while squeezing his ass muscles to make it feel tight for Dirk, garnering complementing moans from the two of them. If he could get one of them off before they-

“Bro, we need to switch up positions, Dave can’t get his dick into you like this. Plus you think you are being all sneaky,” Dirk tells him as he slides out.

Dave slips off of Bro to let him up but stays close as he sidles up against his back. “Bro, Bro, Bro, tsk, tsk,” Dave whispers in his ear. “Remember you did lose and just because we’re being nice now doesn’t mean we won’t change our minds. If you make us come early, we might just slap a cock ring on you, shove a smuppet or two up your ass, and leave you tied up in the closet until you can remember the rules of strife in this household.”

Bro’s breath catches in this throat at the suggested punishment. He watches Dirk lay down on the couch in front of him and swallows hard. “Shit.”

“Heh,” Dirk laughs up at him. “Did you forget you raised us smart?”

With Dave nudging him forward, Bro settles over Dirk’s hips. Dave also helps line Dirk up as Bro sinks down on his younger brother’s dick again. It’s not as tight this time around which bodes well for the end concept.

Bro starts rolling his hips and letting Dirk thrust up into him but at a pace that won’t set Dirk off for a while. Dave comfortingly pets Bro’s hair and back, slowly working his hands down to his hips and ass. With more gentle nudges, Dave gets Bro to lean over Dirk, but as Bro is shifting, he lays some his weight across Dirk’s chest instead of keeping it on his arms.

“Oh my fuck, you are going to crush me to death you thick bastard.”

“Just because you are a skinny fuck does not make me thick.”

“No, your fat ass makes you thick.”

Bro looks down at him and them purposefully drops all of his weight onto Dirk who responds with a oof! as Bro presses down on his lungs. “Might I remind ya that this fat ass is what you wanna stick your dicks in.”

Dave smacks the ass in discussion. “Bro, get up. No crushing Dirk. And Dirk, don’t call big bad fat. He’s just big boned.”

“Tha’s it. I’m outta here.” Bro pushes himself up but Dave keeps him pinned down as Dirk resumes fucking him from below.

“Come on, Bro, you know we love your love handles. Makes you all that much more fuckable.”

“Dave, shut the hell up or I swear-” He’s cut off as he feels Dave’s fingers slide to the sensitive area where Dirk’s cock is already stretching his asshole. Just a glancing touch at first before they retreat to apparently find some more lube because they return slicker and with a little more pressure as they glide along the edge. Bro takes a deep breath as he knows the next step, he knows what is coming. Dave presses his fingertips along where Dirk has slowed, making Bro hiss a little at the stretch.

“Eggplant.”

Everyone freezes. Dave carefully keeps his fingers where they are but reaches up to rest his other hand on Bro’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Bro, I got you.” With Dirk sitting perfectly still now, Dave carefully slides his finger back and forth to spread the lube. He feels Bro’s body relax and start to add a second.

“Eggplant,” Bro bites out again.

“Bro, if i go any slower, I’ll be going backwards.”

“I’m okay with that.”

“No, Bro, that’s not the point of this exercise.” Dave continues with the second finger taking it nice and easy and doing the same thing.

“Fine. I’m not going to use any of the other words. Just,” Bro huffs as he tries to breathe calmly, “just... more lube?”

“I can do that.” Dave adds some more directly to where his fingers are meeting the two other bodies and it does help a little bit. He waits for Bro to calm down before working the two fingers farther in, carefully sliding along Dirk’s cock. He slows down when he feels Bro shivers and places light kisses across the back of his shoulders when Bro moans with the back and forth movement. Dirk rubs comforting circles into Bro’s hips with his thumbs and remains patient as Dave works with him to loosen him up.

“Shit, Dave. I- I-”

“I don’t even like oranges,” Dave complains as he pulls his fingers out and shuffles around behind Bro.

“Why’s it matter if you like or-Ah! Fuck!” Bro exclaims, “Fuck, Dave, is that your tongue?!”

Of course Dave can’t answer with his mouth preoccupied with the answer to the question being obvious as he laps at Bro’s ass and base of Dirk’s cock. After the initial shock, Bro relaxes into the heat of Dave’s mouth working on the sensitive skin until he is moaning and slowly rocking his hips to get different angles. It’s tricky positioning but Dave gets his hand close enough to slip a finger in, tonguing the gap around it and the dick. Bro’s body isn’t fighting him as much and he maintains the moans of pleasure. The second finger slips in just as easily and Dave’s tongue soothes the stretched skin. A third finger goes in easy as well. Bro is panting and gripping Dirk’s shoulders tightly.

“You are doing good, Bro. You feel great. Going to feel awesome,” Dirk consoles him. He shivers as he also feels Dave’s hot breath and tongue move over his sensitive skin. He’s still keyed up from Bro’s tightness and the idea that they are going through with this even though he is holding still. He watches his older brother’s flush move down his chest, coming undone above him. Bro prides himself on his control, being the master at the famed Strider poker face but now his mouth hangs open and his eyes are either screwed shut or glazed over from the intense pleasure and pain mixture.

“Dave!”

Dave pulls away as he continues to finger his brothers’ joining. He wipes his mouth with the back of his other hand, the cloying taste of orange lube stuck on his tongue. “You better not be giving up, Bro. Don’t even think about eggplants.”

“No... Dave... please fuck me now!” Bro begs.

Both twins moan at how hot the statement- the plea is coming from their older brother. Dave slips his fingers out and slicks up his cock. They can feel Bro quivering as Dave lines himself up and slowly presses in. Even with the stretching it is a very tight fit and Dave listens closely to his gasps and moans. He gives a pause as soon as the head of his cock slips inside.

“Oh god, oh god, fuck, fuckin’ hell.”

“Bro, Bro, Bro, feels so good, Bro,” Dave murmurs against his neck.

“Doing good, Bro. Dave knows how to handle you. And then we are going to fuck you until you are screaming. Already have you begging for it. You really are such a slut when we get a chance to top you.”

“Shit fuck, goddamn. Fuck.”

Dave slowly presses on, gaining a bit as he slides against his twin. He keeps a mind on how smooth it is, but it feels like there is enough lube already. He pauses again when the curses abruptly stop.

“You okay, Bro?”

“Fine,” he bites out. “Just fuckin’ fine.”

“You don’t sound fine, stubborn asshole.”

“Dave... shut the fuck up and just fuck me already. Please. Oh god please just fuck me.”

Well Dave isn’t one to turn down an invitation like that. He pulls out a little before pushing his hips with more speed, sliding farther in which makes Bro throw his head back with a cry. Taking that as a good sign, Dave does it again. And again, working his hips into a rhythm of sliding his dick in and out of Bro’s ass and against Dirk’s cock. The tightness and heat is just bearable and makes everything feel so much more intense. Dirk catches onto the pattern and starts lifting his hips counter to Dave’s thrusts.

“Fuck, fuck fuck! Shit fuckin’ titty-lickin’, hell. Goddamn fuck. Sweet motherfuck! Holy shitballs in hell. Damn- fuck!”

Dave groans into Bro’s shoulder as the continued scene pushes him towards the edge. He takes deep breaths to keep it going, wanting to draw it out for as long as possible. He feels Dirk’s rhythm falter as the heads of their cocks rub against each other deep inside of him.

“This is the best, Bro, the fucking best. Can’t believe we are actually getting to do this. Damn... do you know how hot you are riding my cock while Dave fucks you from behind? Really fucking hot. Hal! Hal, are you getting this on tape?”

“Dirk, don’t do that. He’s already too tight for this and you know how much he likes recording this shit. Can- can barely hold it together.”

“Come on, Dave, don’t waste this opportunity. Don’t shoot just yet. He’s enjoying himself too much, aren’t you Bro?” Dirk pushes himself up onto his elbows, letting Dave’s rocking take over the fucking. “Let’s leave you a pretty little necklace to remind you, Bro, not that your ass won’t be feeling it for a few days, but I think we could give you some love bites that’ll last even longer,” Dirk nuzzles the words into Bro’s neck even as he follows through with his words and starts sucking as the tender skin over his pulse. As he moves farther down, leaving behind the reddened skin, he can feel Bro’s hips pushing back against Dave’s thrusts. “God, you really are such a whore,” Dirk bites down with the word, feeling the shudder course through Bro’s body. He continues down one side and up the other, trading sucking and biting to mark up the skin. He falls back to the futon when he meets Dave’s mouth started around the back of his neck. He takes up thrusting, lifting his hips up against Bro’s, while Dave focuses on his work.

Dirk gets a good look at the string of bruises marking him with a reminder that the twins had beat him in strife and so thoroughly had their way with him. Dave completes his necklace and joins Dirk again in his thrusts. Bro throws his head back and fucking whimpers as they sync up and fill him up deeply. Dirk catches a glimpse of red eyes over Bro’s shoulder and with twin like compatibility they let go of any reservations and fuck him in earnest.

“Dirk! Dave!” Bro cries out as they pummel his ass, making good on all their threats and promises. His dick rubs against Dirk’s abdomen, heavy and thick with arousal as they press together inside and against his prostate. The stretch still burns a little but in a way that just emphasizes their actions as they have their way with him. His eyes are basically rolled back into his head with the pleasure they are putting his body through. “Ah! Fuck!” he screams against their heavy panting and pounding.

Dave grabs Bro’s hips and pulls him down, grabbing hard enough that he’ll probably have another set of bruises to commemorate the event. He scoots up for better leverage, pushing a bit down on Bro’s back to get that better angle. He slips in just a bit further, making each stroke a little bit longer as he pulls out to just the tip and then slams into Bro’s ass. Dirk doesn’t have as much range but he makes up for it in speed, rocketing his hips up against Bro where Dave is pressing him back down.

Bro grips at the futon’s cover, nearly ripping it from the intensity of the fuck. No more was it the sweet concern that started the process. The twins were now going for the patented Strider ‘fuck them ‘til they can’t walk’ type of fucking. Bro isn’t sure that he’ll be able to move, let alone walk straight, for several days at this rate. With the toll they are taking out on his ass, he’s sure he can whine enough to get the twins to bring him some food and beer while he lays bonelessly on the futon. If they don’t fuck it into the ground along with him and his ass.

The random thoughts crossing his mind keep him from coming too soon but at the rate that the twins are fucking, they will all soon reach the point of no return. The twins seem to come to the same conclusion and just fuck harder. His cries join their moans as they ramp higher towards the finish.

Bro doesn’t stifle the whimpers when one of Dirk’s hands snakes between their bodies to wrap around his erection. Dirk pumps him to the crazy fast rhythm of their fucking bringing about another string of colorful curses. Dirk reaches up with his other hand and pulls Bro’s head down to his lips to cut him off when he starts repeating himself like he’s caught on the word.

Dave groans as he sees Dirk’s fingers slide between the hair on the back of Bro’s head at the top of Bro’s arching spine. He glances down at where his dick is sliding in and out of the muscular ass. His hips stutter as a high pitched whine catches in his throat and he comes, filling his brother up. The extra sensation deep inside plus the overwhelming multitude of sensations hit Bro like a freight train and he too comes, exploding over Dirk’s torso and chest.

Dirk just smirks and continues to fist his cock and thrust his hips upwards, keeping up the gruelling rigorous pace even as Bro cries out from his heightened sensitivity. He tries to push away but Dave’s slumped weight holds him in place as Dirk continues to fuck him. Dirk can feel the extra lubrication from Dave’s cum as he slides against him inside his other brother. It feels like heaven to have Bro’s body tighten down and squeeze him, muscles rippling from the prolonged orgasm, and he wants to drag it out even further. Bro is scrabbling at his shoulders, his cries not much more than a wheeze as the pleasure takes on a painful edge of being almost too much. Dirk thinks back to the way Bro fucked him hard with rough touches but only in short bursts and can’t help but think this is proper payback.

“Dirk! Dirk! Oh fuckin’ christ! Please, please please please,” Bro dissolves into sobbed pleas and begging.

“Dirk, just fucking come already,” even Dave is starting to feel it as Dirk continues to rub against his post orgasmed dick.

Dirk takes mercy on his brothers and leans his head back, arching his back up and lets the sensations wash over him. As he focuses on the fact that his older brother is begging mercy, begging for his cum to fill him up next to Dave’s, Dirk falls over that edge, going ridged and releasing his cum into Bro as well.

He collapses back down on the futon with Bro following him. This time he doesn’t complain about his brother’s weight as long as he can breathe. They all pause to catch their breath, making sure not to move too much. Dave is the first to pull out, slow and steady with moans all around. He falls backwards, catching himself just before falling off the edge. He grabs a nearby towel and starts wiping himself down, still rueing the taste of oranges.

“Okay, your turn, Bro,” Dirk says as he taps his hip.

“Huh?”

“Gotta get off of me.”

“Huh?”

“Off.”

With shaky arms Bro tries to lift up but doesn’t get very far. Instead he just manages a soft rocking sensation that has Dirk writhing from overstimulation this time.

“Fuck! No! Stop! I said get off of me, not get off again!”

“Oh my fuck. You dorks are about as graceful as drunken giraffes when you are post climax,” Dave comments.

“Dave, help him off. Help him off of me, don’t encourage him to get off again.” Dirk says even as Bro nuzzles sleepily at his neck. Dave laughs and climbs to his knees. With gentle coaching and some lifting, they manage to get Bro’s hips up enough that Dirk can pull free with whimpers from both spiky haired Striders. Dirk slips out from underneath him just before Bro’s torso collapses to the futon again. With his knees up on the futon though, his hips are up in the air presenting his ass to the apartment. Dave cocks his head and Dirk whistles in appreciation at how debauched their brother looks, gaping still with a bit of cum mixed with lube leaking out. Bro tries to lay all the way down without whimpering too much until Dave takes pity on him and helps him out.

“Goddamn, you are a mess, Bro.”

“Fuck off.” Any of the bite that Bro might have included in the phrase is either muffled by the cushions his face is pressed into or worn down by the fatigue coursing through his entire body. He feels sore, satisfied, and well fucked and wants nothing more than a hot shower and a cold beer. He relays this to Dave who is gently wiping him down with a towel.

“Do you think you can walk to the shower?”

“No.”

“Then-”

“Carry me.”

Dirk bursts out laughing.

“Fuck you. I’ve carried both ya li’l shits and the skinny fucker to the shower before,” Bro argues. “It’s come time you paid me back.”

“Fuck that noise,” Dirk scoffs.

“C’mon, do the twinsy teamwork bullshit that got me into this mess and get me in the fuckin’ shower.”

Dave looks over at Dirk.

“Really? How do you expect to do that, Dave?” Dave continues to stare at Dirk. “No. You get his ass to the shower on your own.” Dave doesn’t move. “This was all your idea anyways.” Dave doesn’t even blink. “Fuck you, I’m outie.” Dave finally reaches out and grabs Dirk’s wrist, pulling him back.

“Come on, Dirk. Aftercare is part of this mess. If you didn’t want to wash him, then you should have worn a condom or pulled out because no one wants to fall asleep with a load up their ass.”

“Yeah,” Bro sleepily chimes in.

“Fuck you. Fuck you both.”

“That’s almost how it worked...” Dave mused. “But we took care of you after double stuffing you. And you and Bro showered D when you both fucked him. Without me,” Dave says pointedly.

“Still don’t see how we are going to get his fat ass from the futon to the shower.”

“Stop callin’ me fat,” Bro grumps. “I ain’t fat.”

“We got him all the way in from the car that one time he was drugged-”

“D was with us.”

“Pansy.”

“What?”

“Chicken shit.”

“No. Dude.”

“Wimp.”

“Calling me names isn’t going to make him suddenly weigh less.”

“What would your boy crush say if he knew how little you could handle. How can you ever fulfil his desire for adventure when you can’t even get your bro into the shower with help.”

“You need to stop talking with Rose. This psychological bullshit isn’t going to work.”

“Fine. Don’t help. Bro will just love me more.”

“You are so full of bullshit.”

“I will love him more,” Bro declares.

“You were full of dicks and now full of spunk so shut it.”

“Next time I kick your ass in a strife, ya can bet you’ll go to sleep with my cum still in ya and a plug keepin’ it there for the next twelve hours.”

“You know he will, Dirk.”

“Again, fuck both of you.”

“Come on, help me get him up.” Dave turns away from his twin and starts leveraging Bro up off the couch. Dirk sighs and goes to help. With a jumble of moans and limbs and unstable legs, they manage to get to the showers. Bro falls asleep halfway through and has to be propped up against Dirk as Dave finishes cleaning him. Together they somehow get him dried off, wrapped up in a multitude of fluffy towels, and dropped onto the futon to recover. They are almost as exhausted from lugging their brother around as they were from fucking him and are about to retire to their own rooms for an afternoon nap when they meet D stumbling out with a case of bedhead and a need for coffee.

“Why does it smell like oranges? And sex?”

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
